Gallagher Girls 4 All's fair in Love and War
by Alissa Green
Summary: As Cammie returned from her summer with Bex, she finds herself in her worst nightmare. The boys are back and now they are governed by the cancer they thought they had blasted out of their life a year ago. Who is Jacob? Why are they here? Whats for lunch?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Leaving**

"Cammie, come on!" Bex, shouted. I stumbled out onto the stone path as I headed towards the black limo with my two big luggage bags in hand. I almost stumbled three times before reaching Bex. She quickly helped me as I struggled to throw the bags into the trunk of the limo.

"Thanks!" I huffed, walking towards the limo doors as the driver opened them for us. We both climbed in and sat on the leather seats.

As we drove away from the Gallagher Academy, I wondered if I would be coming back, given my circumstance.

"What are you thinking?" Bex asked me as she threw me a concerned look.

"Nothing" I replied, hoping she would drop the subject.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't worry about anything! I have a little surprise for you when we get there" she said with a smug look. She was right. I shouldn't waist my whole summer thinking of school. I relaxed into the seat and began to survey the limo.

It was quite dark in colour, but lights lit the limo as they sat above us in rows of two. There was a mini bar and cupboard sitting in front of me which were equal in size. The sides of the limo were lined with seats and as Bex poured her and me a coke, I saw someone looking into the windows. Maybe someone normal wouldn't have noticed, but I wasn't normal. I was a spy.

We sipped our cokes and I turned to see Bex about to click the TV on. She flicked through the channels before landing on the weather. She raised her eyebrows and looked at me.

"Looks like we're in luck, it's the best over there. Sunny and quite breezy with clear skies. I wish it was like that more often."

"I guess this won't be so bad after all," she quickly turned to me and sent me a smile.

"Did you expect any less?" I shook my head, afraid she might deck me for saying otherwise, before she started to quiver into a laugh. I laughed with her as we started telling jokes all the way to the airport.

When we arrived, we jumped out of the limo, feeling refreshed and awake from all the laughing. The driver loaded a trolley with our luggage before wheeling it into the airport. As we followed him in, I saw someone pass by that I'd seen before. I couldn't put my finger on it, so I pivoted to see who it was, but no one was there. Confused, I started to quicken my pace to catch up with Bex.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I swear I thought I saw someone familiar" I explained.

"Who was it?" she asked with a smirk.

"What's so funny?" I retorted.

"Nothing, nothing," she said, changing her-self to gaze in front of her. With that, I huffed and started to walk even faster.

After settling into our first-class seats, we did up our seat belts and looked out, laughing at someone trying to hurry into the plane at the last minute. It was a boy, about our age. From the window, we could see he had blonde hair and lightly tanned skin. As he was running he fell on the stairs and fell down with a splat as we sniggered trying to contain ourselves. When he entered the plane, he huffed as he went to find his seat. He came to our row and, surprise, surprise, sat on the other side of the isle. From me.

**It's my first fan fiction, and to be honest, it's my first story of anything to be put out on the net! Review please. Would love to hear if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just added a small part in near his description ok. Ok, so just so everyone knows, I do anything after school *tear* so instead of nothing I will just TRY to update if I have nothing to do. I'll try to make the chapters longer as well. The last one was kind of improvised but I do have a story in my head! Again thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Also forgot about the disclaimer in the first chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this umm... story. If you do read this you do know what I'm saying right?**

**Chapter Two – Arriving**

He was fidgeting a lot! Though, as Zach pointed out two semesters ago, I do too so I can't really poke fun at him.

"He's really cute Cammie!" Bex whispered.

"Come on Bex," I wined softy. She gave me an evil smile so then I just had to say "Fine then. He is cute, according to you." She raised an eyebrow. "So then why don't you strike a conversation while I pretend to be interested?" Bex shook her fist at me and I grew cautious, but she agreed. I put some head phones in my ears, but I didn't put any music on, and pretended to read a magazine that was stuffed into the chair pocket in front of me **(what are those called again?)**.

Bex peeked out around me to look at the boy, but before she could say anything, he said "Hi, I'm Jacob."

"Oh, hey I'm Rebecca, but everyone calls me Bex" she replied.

As they started talking, I picked up things about him that he was saying. He's from Maine, is going to London to visit a cousin, he's 17 (his birthday was a week ago, Bex congratulated him but I could so hear the lying in her voice!) and apparently has a dog named Lucky (original right?).

"So what's your name?" he said looking directly at me. Of course I realised that I had earphones in and wasn't suppose to hear him, So like any good spy always does, I stuck to my cover no matter how bad it was!

"She's Cammie" Bex said for me. Bex took off the earphones and looked at me with a 'you-aren't-fooling-anyone' look. I glared back at her and then turned back to Jacob changing my face to a happy smile.

"Hi Cammie, I'm Jacob." We exchanged a hand shake and he started asking us questions. "So what are you two girls going to do in London?"

"We're staying over there with my parents" Bex said calmly.

While we talked, I buried his image in my mind. Something wasn't right about him. He seemed so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. He was about 5' 8", he wore a white shirt and some faded black jeans, messed up hair and I have to admit it. He was cute, maybe even hot, but I'd never admit it. We started to watch a movie, Wedding Crashers **(I don't really know if it's that funny but I couldn't think of anything else)**, and sat back to laugh our heads off. After the movie it got dark so we decided to try and get some sleep.

I woke up to a small bit of shoulder shaking before rolling over to try and resist waking up. I was about to drift back to sleep, when a single finger poked into my side, shocking me out of my seat as I rolled into the isle. Bex was laughing her head off before quickly quieting down when people started to look. I quickly got back into my seat with a tomato red face, starting to turn my heat to glare at Bex. But before I could finish glaring, she pointed out the window. I leaned over Bex to see London.

"We're landing in ten minutes" Bex said with a smile.

It was really beautiful. The city was so full of people and cars. I saw the Big Ben as it increased in size, becoming a bigger and bigger rectangle. We started to descend and as my ears popped, I put my seatbelt on and the captain welcomed us to London and told us to remain in our seats. We landed and got up as soon as we could.

The airport was huge. I could have mistaken it for a mega mall. Bex just turned to smile at me, seeing my amazement. Walking through it, I saw really big food courts, tonnes of shops and we were taking the short way out!

"Hmmm...." Bex said with two fingers in an L shape on her chin. "I'm sure we have time!"

"Time for what?" I said, knowing and daunting the answer I knew she would say.

"Shopping!" she said, pulling me into a Prada store. "Come on this will be fun, and my parents told me I could shop for you and buy whatever!"

We did a total of three hours, thirty seven and three seconds of shopping from then on. I was thankful to every god out there when she decided to go to the food court to grab something before leaving (at least I wasn't with Macey!). After the long walk from the food court (eight minutes and twenty three seconds), we called a taxi and we left for Bex's house.

**Did you guys really think I'd make Zach fall on his face? It's just not him... But it would be awesome if he did! I'm not going to really do the summer. I wouldn't have put anything interesting in it anyway. They just see sights, spend heaps of time together and do normal girls stuff! The next chapter is after summer so you don't really have to review this chapter. I guarantee you though that the next chapters will be more exciting!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, I've been preoccupied with homework and facebook (I know i'm late) but I was doing it! And also sorry for posting and taking down, I just forgot to edit and stuff. Though this is the final copy I promise!**

**My official disclaimer! *crappy trumpets play***

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters that originally come from Ally Carter's book, or the basic story (The spy school and stuffy)**

**Ok Enjoy ^^**

**Chapter Three – The beginning**

Sitting on the window still I pondered over the summer I just had. Some people dream of having a life filled with action, that every day was a new adventure. Some people like spies. Some people like me.

_Recap_

Ok so during my holiday at Bex's, we went shopping, we saw Big Ben, we went shopping, we took pictures with the guards at Buckingham Palace, we went shopping and... We went shopping! By the time we were on the plane I had another two suitcases of clothes which Bex picked out for me (if you were wondering, she loaned me the suitcases).

All summer long I kept seeing the same person, a boy. But whenever I turned to get a proper look, no one was there.

The time between going from Bex's house to the plane was long and awkwardly quiet. By the time we were on the plane Bex began to talk.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked with a worried face.

"Ugh... No" I shuddered. Her worried face quickly transformed into an evil smirk. I shifted my eyes, growing very uncomfortable.

"Spill!" she almost squealed. She then shook me a bit.

When I recovered from the dizziness, I said "I feel like someone's following us..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I've been seeing someone over and over again while we were in London." Bex's eyebrows shot up (I was imagining the stewardess rushing out from when she hit the button). Her eyes widened enormously and her face looked like what could only happen only on the Nintendo DS I.

She returned to normal and slickly said "So what are you trying to say, huh?"

"I'm not trying to say ANYTHING!"

"Seems to me like someone misses a certain hottie!" she said in a sing-song voice through a pierced lip smile. I was about to open my mouth in protest when someone tapped me on my shoulder and I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello again. What are the odds of meeting you two again?" I looked at the hand then lifted my head and turned back to see Jacob there with an irritating 'too-big-of-a-smile-to-think-he-didn't-hear-anything' smile. I felt the urge to smash the nearest window and throw him out onto the tarmac at that moment.

"Take it off, or I'll break it off," I said with so much anger in my voice that made Jacob take back his hand so quick, it was like he got burnt. (Though it could be possible, was I wearing Dr. Fib's looks that kill eye contacts?). Then Bex elbowed me lightly and gave me a small be-nice glare. "And... Hi, again" I said, not looking him in the eye and turning to the seat in front of me. We still had ten minutes before takeoff and obviously he had to sit next to me. Again, only this time it was closer. We were in the middle row of first class so it's kind of hard to avoid. Gosh I wished I had Bex's isle seat, or normal coach seats. At least we were separated by two arm-rests.

It must have been what? Four hours before takeoff. It sure felt like it. He was sitting there reading some sports magazine which I knew he must have stolen (who buys a magazine that expensive?). Then I noticed what he was wearing a blazer over a white button shirt and clean, pressed matching pants. Oh! He's a rich boy. I guess it's to be expected in first class.

The plane began to take off and I braced myself for what I thought would be a long ride.

* * *

"So..." Jacob began.

I copied him, "_Sooooo...._" dragging out the o until it seemed a bit weird (I think I may have crossed the line a bit because I could feel Bex smile as she drank some water). It was a long time before he actually said something. So long that it gave Bex time to fall asleep.

"Where do you go to school?" he asked me, as if I wasn't a spy-in-training.

"Why?" I said trying to secretly nudge Bex awake so she could help me, but it was hard because plastic arm rests tend to be hard to send a nudge through.

"Just wondering..."

"Well we go to school in America if that's what you're asking," Bex said behind me, "Where do you go?"

"I go to a school in America too," he said with a small smile forming on his face. This conversation is definitely going in circles. "How was your summer vacation?" he said looking at me.

"Fine" I said. **(Very boring I know)**

About an hour or so after the very long, boring conversation (forty-eight minutes to be exact) that was VERY cryptic with either 'why' or 'fine' as an answer, the plane began to shake violently. The captain and the air crew told the passengers that it was turbulence, but I knew it was more than that. Something was wrong.

Everyone was ordered to do up their belt buckles, but as I tried, I couldn't find the buckle to the seatbelt. I looked down and it looked like it had been cut off. Jacob noticed this so he thrust his arm out and held me against the chair. His arm in front of my shoulders and the plane shook even more, going dark.

I knew everyone was scared. We were half-way over the Atlantic Ocean and we might as well be crashing into it at any moment. Willing it to be a dream, I closed my eyes and clutched my seat. Then, everything returned to normal. What the hell was that?!?!?!

"What the hell was that?" I asked Bex.

"Cammie, I have not gotten up since the moment we sat down, why would I know that kind of information?" she said with an irritated voice. I slowly turned around, seeing Jacob acting as if nothing had happened. He was reading the same expensive magazine again and that really annoyed me for some strange reason.

I sat there puzzled, wondering what could have happened to the plane, or why it stopped. The stewardesses were coming around with hand towels and water so I sat there in my own thoughts. That was until someone said something that I least expected...

"Hey Squirt!"

Oh. My. Gosh! I freaked out inside a bit but hid it. I guess I wasn't that good at it because Aunt Abby smiled at me. Note to self: Ask Macey how to hide my feelings.

Well I guess it's logical that she would be here with me, I mean she was for Macey. I thought about the situation thread by thread. I guess she must have been the one who fixed the problem (I mean, if you can disarm a bomb strapped to your arm behind you, whilst tied to a chair with nothing but particularly sharp nails, you can fix a common problem on a plane).

_Real Time: _**(In Cammie's world anyway :P)**

I pondered over the last remaining question in my head: what caused the plane problem? It has to have been someone working on the plane before takeoff. Girls were already starting to arrive at our grand school for the exceptional. My windowsill seat was starting to hurt my back, but I stayed there until my aunt came to sit next to me.

"Hey squirt! Whatcha doing?" Aunt Abbey asked. I knew she was wondering what I was thinking but I knew that she knew that I would never tell her. I didn't bother to ask her how she found me, since she was a pretty good spy, and that alone is a pretty good reason.

"Just relaxing before dinner," I said with a forced smile. I think I'm getting better at this because she smiled back.

"Your mother wants to talk to you in her office." I replied with a nod and went and walked with my Aunt to my headmistress-slash-best-spy –in-the-world-slash-mother's office.

Our mansion was my favourite place in the world. It had the biggest library (that I've been to at least), the greatest history, the finest food and a place where I can be with my sisters.

As we descended the grand staircase, I heard a group of girls pass two levels down. (I guess Tina Walters was her). Walking down the halls of history, I had a sudden Déjà Vu of when I first came to Gallagher.

"Hey kiddo, have a seat!" I went ahead and made myself comfortable in the leather couch for what I predict to be either a lecture or a briefing of something that's going to happen.

"What's up?"

"Well, with your situation with the CC **(Circle of Cavan)**, we have decided to bring in some backup."

"Who?" I knew the answer to my question, but I asked just for confirmation

"The Blackthorne Institute will be staying with up, not because of you but because they are doing renovations at their school." Shocker.

"So we are taking them because they don't have room." I confirmed.

"Yes Ms. Morgan" Mr. Solomon said, coming out of nowhere I might add. (Talk about rude!) "They will be staying with us for at least one semester. All accept half their juniors are coming." Ok, there are a few things wrong with that. A) We wouldn't have room for that many people unless we take half the class rooms or shove more people in a room. B) What school has to grow that big? And C) This may cause a meltdown of almost every girl of my sisterhood. Note to self: Miss slobber fest.

"Why did I need to be informed about this, two hours before everyone else?" I asked thinking that it was pointless to have this conference.

"Well, we wanted to inform you that you will have a personal chaperone. It draws a bit of attention if Agent Morgan is by side everywhere you go. We are going to partner you up with a Blackthorne student." Oh no...

"Hello, Gallagher Girl."

**See! I told you it would get more exiting! Anyway, review, tell me what you think, suggestions for the story. Anything. And do NOT forget to watch the last episode of Glee for this season. I, personally can't wait!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Are you ready for this? If not, too bad. Just read! Would love to thank people for reviewing and you will know who Jacob is in this chapter. So stop asking.... shesh... **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters that originally come from Ally Carter's book, or the basic story (The spy school and stuffy)**

**Ok Enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 4 – Introductions**

Oh. My. Gosh. I am going to be the good little girl/trained spy and smile and be polite. No questions asked, no arguing and acceptance of this resolution. I mean it's not like I had any power over my life anyway!

"Hello Zach," I said as if I were a child on a game talking to an adult who was telling me what to do (though with a hint of evilness in my voice).

"Surprised?" He said mockingly. I shrugged looking at him like a child. Then he sat next to me on the couch, mimicking how I relaxed into the couch. Just when he got comfortable, my mother continued to speak.

"As you know, more Blackthorne boys will be arriving. We will be swapping rooms around to fit how everyone shall be partnered." What does she mean by everyone? "There should almost be enough Blackthorne boys to partner with every student here at Gallagher. We feel that we should forge an even bigger friendship with the boys." Oh. WAIT! My mum wasn't serious was she? She was in WAY over her head. She doesn't realise the chaos of what is about to happen. My eyes slightly wider but I managed to force them to stay like that, otherwise my eyeballs would have probably fallen out. Note to self: Warn my friends to avoid school wide meld-down.

"So, are me and the others moving or are Zach and the others going to just take the rooms Eva, Tina Mick and Kim are in?" because to be honest, I like our room and I don't really want to live next to four sacks of potatoes for a semester or two. It was like Zach read my mind and turned to me to glare. I put on my most sweetest and innocent smile and glanced at him.

"You and your room's mates will have to move over to the west wing," Solomon said. This should really be covered by something.

Keeping my blank expression, I simply said "May I go now?" I needed to get out of there before I exploded over my mum's office furniture and frankly, you don't tell a girl, correction: a teenage girl, that you will be living next to spy boys while wearing expensive hush puppies and a suit.

"Yes, you may go."

As I was leaving I could feel all eyes on me. I barely got out into the hallway before Bex came tearing down dragging me along with her into a distant corridor (I think we were at the end of The Hall of History, either that or 1757, I wasn't sure).

"What'd she say?"

"Hmm... Nothing," I said like I obviously knew something. I did it with a rolling look, ending at the side with a smile.

"I am going to kill you! Come on spill," she said, squealing.

"I'll tell you when the other two get here!"

* * *

The grand hall was full of chatter as me and the others were waiting for the boy's arrival. We had a plan and we were about to put it in full swing, just waiting for our queue. See, that's the thing about being a spy. The key is to wait, unfortunately that made me feel uncomfortable. In that waiting time, it game me time to think. Over the last year, I haven't been much of a good spy. I've always gotten caught half-way through all my operations and that doesn't seem entirely professional does it? Ok, my new resolution is to be a better spy (though I shouldn't give up on my previous resolutions: a) force Macey to eat a whole pizza and b) make some certain guests miserable, though it's also a new resolution but never-the-less). Meaning no shocked looks, super successful operations and the destruction of your enemy, no matter how hot they may be.

When my mom stepped up to the podium, I looked at Bex, then Macey and finally Liz. They all gave me the signal for phase 1.

After the pledge, we slunk off while everyone was focused on the soon revealing of the arrival. I think we were a bit too cocky with our supposed successful escape. We turned a corner and I, (the one leading the pack), ran smack into Mr. Solomon's stomach. I felt a little better when he exhaled a bit, though my head started to hurt really badly. Talk about abs of steel!

"Where are you ladies off to?" he asked, though I seriously knew he didn't want to know that. Or he had an assumption, though the best part of this was his face shift. I mean it was like lightning as soon as I said what I said.

"We were going to avoid the school-wide meltdown." He obviously didn't expect me to tell the truth, or at least that truth. His face was priceless, I know it was weird, but I flipped out my phone and took a picture. So un-spy like though it was very teenage girl.

He flickered back to normal. "I see," he said smugly, then quickly walking off (with what was left of his pride I might add!). He really should have gone for the phone, though all his dignity would have gone if he had missed though I doubt he would have.

I turned around and smiled at the others, before climbing up the grand staircase to the overlooking balcony of grand hall. I spotted Mr. Solomon looking up at us and slightly nodding before he turned his attention back to the doors.

We all had everything in place for phase 1. This was going to go down in history as one of the most hilarious documentaries ever (I'm sure you can tell where this is going!)

"Ladies, we have gotten acquainted with Blackthorne, but as there are renovations going on at their school, they are going to stay here with us to build even bigger bonds with us. We feel that one semester with only fifteen boys was not enough. Now the ratio is even and we will be partnering everyone up." At this point I think everyone was exploding one by one, side by side. The cameras were rolling and the slow transformation of my sisterhood was starting. "Ladies, let us welcome the Blackthorne Boys!" She said gesturing a welcome with her two arms.

They entered and a wave of gasps flooded our ears. We saw the melt-down commence as a flood of sacks of potatoes started rolling down the aisles.

**Mission Report:**

**Phase 1 was a complete success. Our chaperones (here as know as the subjects), had entered our territory. Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton and Macey McHenry (now know as the operatives) have agreed that the arrival of the subjects meant war.**

It's not like we were mean or anything. We were simply documenting the chaos that was happening. Last time Blackthorne came here, they had the element of surprise. Now that the boys were back and on our territory, we had the upper hand and we were not going to lose it. This meant war!

We looked down at all of them. I scanned the crowed, but then I noticed him. And he noticed me. The person I least suspected would be looking up at us. I quickly turned back and sank down behind the balcony and out of sight as the boy gave me a smirk and turned frontward to march with the other boys. Bex looked at me and mouthed 'What's he doing here!' In truth I didn't know, though I was going to find out.

**Ok I kind of shoved the plan in, I thought it was a good idea but now I don't know where I want the plan to go. If you guys have any suggestions then I'm all ears!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love you guys, though people; please try to review. I would love to hear feedback and any ideas you might want to pitch! I'm open to almost all ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters that originally come from Ally Carter's book, or the basic story (The spy school and stuffy)**

**Ok Enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 5 – Partnering**

"What is Jacob doing here?" Bex hissed towards me. Macey peeked over and scanned the crowd. Soon Liz followed.

"You guys, do you know who we're talking about?" I said annoyed. They looked at me, shrugged and then looked back over to the scene. Girls all over were gaping at the boys.

We looked down at the sea of boys surrounding the four islands of girls and at the front were **the** boys. Zach, Grant, Jonas and Jacob were there. They slowly turned back to us and smiled. We were leaning on the balcony with our heads on our hands and our arms lying on top of the balcony.

"You know, he's pretty cute," Macey said turning her head to look at me. She turned back and as I looked down. The boys weren't there at the front anymore, in the seconds we had not been looking, they had somehow vanished.

"Thank you boys, you may go," the boys shifted off and after maybe two minutes the room quieted down, "Today everyone will be partnered together grade by grade. It will take an hour; the new grade **(someone please tell me what year it would start at!)** will be partnered at 4:00 pm." I think I heard a pin drop. Macey just looked at us and rolled her eyes.

We packed up everything and as I opened the door and was about to head out, I went smack into yet another block of muscles (I really need to watch where I'm going).

"Welcome back Z." Cool nickname right? As I was scratching my head, Zach stretched out his hand. I grabbed it in the guyish way **(you know what I mean)**. He pulled me up and flashed me his signature smirk.

"Real creative Gallagher Girl," at that moment I heard the other guys snigger from behind the door.

I leaned down to look around Zach and made a T with my legs and body. The guys were already changed, impressive, and had their hands in their pockets. I then stood straight and looked up at Zach.

"May you please move," I said with the sweetest smile I could muster, trying to hold in the urge to thump his head.

He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, I remembered that there was another way to handle this situation.

"Well – "

Before he could finish, I ploughed through him and Bex soon followed along with Liz and Macey bringing up the rear. I was determined to get to my room, unfollowed (by the guys) and also before I exploded all over the Gallagher family tree.

Bex caught up to me and looked at me.

"Anything wrong?" of cause there was something wrong! 'They' were staying with us as our 'chaperones', this is horrific news! I really need to talk to Macey; she knows how to cope with this.

I stopped and turned to her with a death bringing look and she got everything I wanted to say and she followed along with me with a mimicked angry stride. I love these moments because soon, all four of us are storming off to our room.

We got back and had a major talk (though it was quiet).

"What are we going to do," Liz said biting her nails. We all looked at Macey, who was filing her nails.

"What? Oh, right. This isn't that bad. This is a great opportunity," Liz was looking at her with eyes that were screaming 'for what'; Macey looked at her with an evil look and said, "for screwing with them." Then we all shared that evil look and began to craft our plan.

**Mission report:**

**The operatives came to a conclusion that something was up. Their mission: find out why Blackthorne Institute for Boys has come to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.**

We went down to the hall at 1900 hours and were greeted with a group of staring girls and a large group of reciprocal guys. That is until we (i.e. Macey) showed up. All the boys were looking at her and we could tell that this was going to be a challenging semester.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please stand in two straight lines, boys on the left and girls on the right. We will be calling out individual names and the two are permitted to leave as soon your names are called. Excellent!" I'm sure that Mr. Smith is riddling with excitement. Oh the torment!

Everyone was lined up; the girls were in alphabetical order so I guess this might take a few minutes.

"Rebecca Baxter, Grant Imahara" **(I know a person with this name xD)** I really wished I had Bex's name right now, my feet are killing me. At least Macey was in front of me so I had someone to talk to.

"Hey, guess who's partnered with us," Macey whispered as she pointed with her thumb to the adjacent boys. Zach and Jacob. They gave us a small wave and started to look forward to see how many people were in front of them.

"Macey McHenry, Jacob Dawson," all the boys were staring daggers at Jacob. Macey was getting a few death stares to. I compared Jacob to all the other boys in the briefs moments I had. He was pretty hot compared to them, in a surfer boy kind of way. Macey stood to the side to wait for me.

"Cameron Morgan, Zach Goode," with that I took a quick glance at him. He was smirking as always (seriously, dose he use Botox or something, I really should ask him if that stuff works. You know, for Macey).

"Come on Cammie, let's go to bed. Mama needs her beauty sleep," she said putting her arm around my shoulder and pulling me into a side hug. She has really grown over the summer holidays!

We both turned and gave Liz a finger wave (like the Mexican wave starting from the pinkie finger). She returned it with a small wave and smiled nervously.

When we stepped out of the grand hall, I saw Bex leaning against the wall. She was waiting for us, so me and Macey decided to wait for Liz before going off to our rooms. I slunk down to the floor and burrowed my head into my knees.

In the time between my eyes sitting down to when Liz came back, I started to think about what has happened. The roof top, the ring, the train, that campaign night. All of those moments, I was scared, but none of that compared to the fear I started to have ever since I found out the news about how I was being hunted down by Gilly's rivals.

As I was deep in thought, my thought pattern started too subsided as I could feel my side being pulled down as if someone were pulling me.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, whatcha thinking about?" Zach was in front of me smirking, but something was weird. Why was he bending his head the right way? He was crouching sideways onto the wall. (Ok this is embarrassing but I felt really woozy for some reason. Not one of my best spy moments, I have to say).

Then I felt someone pulling my hand up. I was about to collapse again before I was caught by strong arms. I turned and looked up with tired eyes to see a blurred, tanned face framed by blonde hair.

It was Jacob.

I tried to stand, but I couldn't, my legs kept failing me when I tried to lean on them.

"Looks like someone has had a bit too much to drink," Jacob said playfully as he looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back, though I probably did look half drunk what with the wooziness and all. Then I remembered that I was there with Bex and Macey.

My arm was slung around Jacob and he was holding me up. I looked back in front of me, down the hall and I saw everyone. I mean EVERYONE! From the right there was Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas, mum, Mr. Solomon, Aunt Abby, even Tina Walters (I guess she couldn't stay away. At least her scoop will be true!), and then Zach was on at the end. I guess Liz or Macey or Bex might have gotten some help. I looked over everyone and saw their faces. Their faces were a mix of relief and confusion.

I came to Zach and saw his face. It almost made me lose my grip around Jacob. He was... worried.

I, as a spy and a teenage girl, have never taken a sip of alcohol in my life, but I swear this is what it feels like. I know this, especially, when I started to burst out laughing. Everyone was looking at each other with confusion.

I turned to Zach and drunkenly said, "Look's like your first day on the job isn't going so well," with this, I wiggled my finger at him and everyone chuckled a bit.

"Get her down to her room would you, Jacob?" Mr. Solomon half asked, half ordered. Though my blurred eyes I could see his stern look. Mum and Abby were the same. Jacob was carrying me there, as well as Bex (she 'insisted' that she would helped. When he said it was ok, well... let's just say she took some of his pride with her to our room).

Our room was two feet away. As we entered, I remember Jacob saying to tell the other guys if we needed anything. With that, I went to bed.

**And just because I haven't been posting, I'm gonna make this chapter into a two lengthy.**

I woke up feeling really sick. Someone had shaken me awake. It was Macey's shining face.

"Wakey wakey sunshine, it's a brand new day," I groaned. "Well we can't blame you after last night," she said suddenly glancing at the others. I could tell they were worried, I could feel it. "Come on, the news has already spread to everyone, thanks to Tina," then she looked up and started tapping her perfect chin, "Who could blame her, what with all the arm candy you had." She bent down and smiled. Bex was coming up behind her, pulling on her vest.

"Come on Macey, don't poke fun. Maybe we should leave her. She was pretty sick last night." Liz came out from the bathroom and looked scared, "What if CC infiltrated Gallagher," we all rolled our eyes (though I started to groan even more after that), "What if Cammie has cancer?"

Bex signed and walked up to my bed. "So are you absolutely sure you are sick?" I nodded once before collapsing into a sleep.

* * *

After a strange dream about a dog and some dancing monkeys, I slowly started to wake up. I turned over, before shielding my eyes from a light. The light started to move away and I began to open my eyes.

Jacob.

"Hey there sleepy head," Jacob was leaning on his knees on the rolling chair to the desk in our room. His hair was spiked (but not to an extreme), his face was glowing and his uniform somehow defined his muscled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a quiet tonne as I squinted.

"Well, Zach was meant to be here, but he apparently god sick as well,"

"What? Is he alright?"

"He has a really bad case of the flu."

"So then who's looking after him?" I guess it was a bit stupid since we were in the room next to his and these walls aren't all that sound proof. As I soon thought of this I looked down and sighed a 'huh'.

"They asked me to look after you today instead of him."

I was about to protest, but as I tried to sit up, a massive flush of pain came on my head. I fell back to my resting position with my hand clasped to my forehead.

"Easy, easy, look I'm here to 1) Keep you safe –"

"But-"

"2) Make sure you rest, and 3) Well I guess to miss lessons," I have to say I guess I agree. I did need a bit of a break (though this wasn't what I had in mind), even if the summer holidays just ended. This gives me a chance to find out who he really is.

"Well then while we are here, we should get to know each other, a conversation with fine, why and I don't know isn't very informative now is it," I am going to make a fresh start. Plus he does seem really nice.

He held his hand out and said, "Hi, I'm Jacob Dawson!"

"I'm Cameron Morgan, but call me Cammie." I giggled slightly as we shook hands.

"So where were you when the other boys came to us last year?"

"I was on holiday with my parents."

"Where?"

"Here and there; France, Italy, Guam," oh so it was that kind of trip.

We talked for a little while and as I got to know him more and more, I started to like him more and more. He apparently is from England and lives in Maine with his parents and his sister Cecilia. He was ready for school, I could see it. He had crisp clean clothes (like all the other boys), spiked blonde hair and eyes the colour of the sea after a storm. He was basically the perfect surfer boy.

"So now that we are friends, do you want to watch a movie?" I said with a friendly smile. I was kind of feeling better so I sat right up and folded my hands in my lap. He went over to our DVD box that was sitting next to Liz's laptop.

"Maybe we could watch Die Hard or James Bond or –"

"The Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants?" he said with a mocking smile. He was holding in and flipping it over.

"If you're into that kind of thing; I mean, I personally think it's a little much but..."

"No, no," he said quickly and put it down like it was radioactive. "Die Hard it is!"

"Wait, you don't know the password!" What happened next made me gape. He turned around, pointed to himself and said, "Spy."

"Oh no, Zach's turned you into him," I was shocked, shocked and appalled that he was turning nice guys into... him. Then we heard a tapping on the wall. I guess Zach isn't asleep, or deaf. Crap.

He was in and put the dist in. It was starting and then he literally jumped onto Bex's bed.

"You are in for it now," he was looking confused, "Bex makes her bed every day, just the way she likes it."

"But it didn't look like it was made."

"She's more of a lived in person. She is going to find out, she's like a detective with that kind of stuff," I was leaning on my elbows now but he just smiled. I turned serious and said darkly, "She is going to kill you," but he didn't take it seriously, his loss.

During the time we bonded over how we loved the explosions (I think its fantastic). As soon as the movie finished, I was feeling alive again so I got out of bed and brushed my teeth (sick breath, eww). As soon as I came out I took my uniform and changed again in the bathroom. When I came back out I say him turning to me with a cool, wondering look.

"What are you doing?"

"You haven't been to Gallagher before right?" he nodded, "So, thanks to you I feel better so I thought I would give you a tour of the school," and with that I did a showing kind of gesture. My stomach suddenly growled, "Ugh... And maybe get something to eat." He chuckled and I smiled nervously, holding my stomach.

He got up and smiled. I turned off the computer while Jacob was leaving. When I finished I headed to the door and then turned to close it. When I turned around I got a huge shock as I rammed into Zach. I stumbled backwards into the door and rubbed my head.

"You should be resting," I said through gritted teeth.

"You should too," Zach was serious now, "What are you doing anyway?" Jacob came up and grasped Zach's shoulder.

"Look man," Oh come on, guys use the word 'man' too much. "She was feeling better and a bit hungry so she was just going to give me a short tour and then go to the hall for some food." Zach shook Jacob's hand off his shoulder and looked at him with a cold look.

I walked marched off with my arm through Jacob's. Then I turned back and saw a side of Zach I thought I would never see in a million years. He reminded me of Josh when I just told him the news before being kidnapped by Mr. Solomon. He had his hands in his pockets and was slouching a bit and looking at the ground.

"What just happened," I whispered and I tiptoed to speak into Jacob's ear and shifted my eyes back and forth from Jacob to Zach.

"I'm not, really sure," he sounded confused and a bit hurt. After this, there was a silence that felt like it endured for ten years.

As I toured, he really soaked everything in and was fascinated by everything.

When we were touring Gilly's area of the school, he was about to touch Gilly's sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, the last person who did that ended up raising big questions after a three month hospital stay." He jerked his hand away and then rubbed it and looked a bit embarrassed.

"How about we go and eat?" I nodded.

* * *

When we got there, it was already the end of lunch. It was cramped with new seats for our 'guests'. Honestly, it was yet another reason why they should leave. I shot a sour look as the thought made my anger grow.

"Cammie!" Bex, Macey and Liz were charging at me and almost ploughed me through the wall. "Cammie, we were so worried. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but could you guys get off me?", then they stopped bear-hugging me and Bex was in front of me.

"So what are you doing down here?"

Then she noticed Jacob. "What are you doing?"

"I took care of her while she was sick."

"WHAT! Why didn't they ask me?!?" She was really angry now. She is going to explode and kick someone's behind. She released her hold on me and then stormed off running down the hall to my mother's office. None of us were worried what would happen.

"Well we hate to leave you, but we have to go to class," Macey rolled her eyes at Liz's glee, or maybe it was the fact that she would probably be surrounded by boys. The class rooms were a bit cramped but it was like normal now, before we had more space because there aren't that many girls out there that are picked to be spies in training.

"I'm not that hungry, you go on and eat, and I have to go to the umm..." I nodded and stopped his shuddering. It is really embarrassing trying to say you have to go to the bathroom!

I grabbed a salad and a smoothie (Macey's making me diet so we can 'share clothes'). I sat at a very empty table in a very empty room. It was very eerie.

As I was crunching on my lettuce and was resting my cheek on my hand, I started to think again. After a quarter of my salad was gone, I looked up and saw Zach sitting next to me. With the shock, I jumped and fell off the edge of the bench.

I was on the floor and Zach was smiling and holding in laughter. He got off the bench and helped me up. We were in the grand hall, alone.

"Ugh, are you feeling better?" I said braking what I thought was a very awkward moment. I tucked some loose hair behind my ear and slid back into my seat.

"Much," he smirked and went to the other side of the bench to sit down. He his hands were together in a ball on the table. He was looking at me as I was eating.

"Ok, what is it?"

He looked me in the eyes and then broke into his I-know-something-you-don't smirk. Ugh! I had finished my food in a rush, stored my dirty plates on a nearby cart and walked down a hall.

"Where _you_ going?" Zach said like Joey Tribbiani says 'How you doin', keeping up with my fast stride.

"To class," I said it spitting them at him. "Just leave me alone."

"Well, I would but, it's kind of my job to stalk you," this blew me over the edge. I turned to the side and told myself this is enough! I mustered my strength and swung my hand to his face. To my undying anger, he caught my hand. I was going to scream until everyone in the tri-state area was deaf!

I turned dramatically and walked off to my mother's office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the very long wait. I was having trouble with uploading this chapter. Anyway, if you could change Macey, Bex, Cammie, Grant or Zach (appearance or personality), and also what would you rather, boys vs girls or the partners? Just out of curiosity. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters that originally come from Ally Carter's book, or the basic story (The spy school and stuffy)**

**Ok Enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 6 – I Know You**

I was almost running down the halls. I was of singular stride. I was planning to barge in there and demand a different chaperone. Ugh. Sometimes Zach drives me up the wall!

My mind was racing with questions, demands and threats that needed to get out. I felt like all this has been bubbling from day one. I may not know when day one was, but I knew that the last day was today!

I was a few feet from my mother's office and was about to reach the handle when someone wacked my hand away and stood in front of me. It was of course Zach.

He looked down at me and saw how angry I was (I must have been pretty red because he began to smile like he was holding back an eruption of laughter). I stamped on his foot to 'help' him stop his battle between his laughter, which I assume lingered as I pressed down on his foot, replacing it with pain.

"What's your problem Gallagher Girl?"

"Well _Zach_," I said, spitting his name at his face, "_You_ are the problem, just go away."

"I can't, it's my job to –"

"Stalk me, annoy me, ruin my life, take your pick," I never knew the end of that sentence because I think I might have been speaking too loud because my mother's office door opened and my mum was standing over us and looking at me with a what-is-going-on-here look.

"Headmistress, we need to talk!"

"I couldn't agree more." Wait what? "Step into my office," Then she took her eyes off me and set them on Zach, "Both of you." I gulped. She was really serious now.

We were in her office and I was about to ask the question that was exploding beneath me.

"Headmistress, I would like to request a replacement chaperone."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I didn't assign the partners."

"Wait, who did?" she looked at me and I immediately had a pretty good idea, "The CIA. Why did they do this?"

"You know as well as I do why they did this."

"But why him," I was then gesturing at Zach and kept looking at my mom with a very pleading look.

He seemed hurt, but I feel like deep down he was mocking me, like he always does.

I turned, smiled said, "It's a pleasure," and then turned back to my mother. "This doesn't make sense. Why go to all the trouble to move Blackthorne here. You could have just assigned Bex or Macey or someone here. It would look inconspicuous in public and they can take care of everything."

"I'm sorry, but I can't replace Zach."

"What made them think I would listen to him? This goes against everything our school stands for, being oppressed because of the image of weakness cast amongst women."

"He was chosen for a reason."

"And what might that reason be?"

"I know you." He was right behind me now. He was in the right position for me to use all my P&E training to floor him, but I couldn't move a muscle. Those words pierced me like daggers and held me to the spot.

His words seemed so cold, distant. I remembered the first time I thought he knew me. It seemed nice.

Being a spy is deceptive, a life of secrets. Your best weapons can sometimes be that your enemies don't know you. I have been compromised and this was definitely not any small problem. It was a galactic CATASTRAFY!

I wasn't sure how long I had been thinking about it, but when I came to, Zach was gone and Mr. Solomon and Aunt Abby had replaced where he stood. My mom was still looking at me with her beautiful eyes and telling me that I could go. So I left.

I was outside and Jacob was waiting.

"Hey," I guess he already knew, "So, we should get to a class, it should be about time for next period." We both headed off silently to what was to be the rest of our day.

* * *

Dinner was pretty quite (excluding the heavy breathing of both boys and girls due to the arrival of Macey McHenry). We had hired Bex to be her bodyguard, per say. She was shoving away all the guys and doing the part well (she even had the dark shades!)

We finally had gotten our food and sat down. I was unwilling to be within a five foot radius of Zach so instead I sad at the end of the bench on the other side of the table, the seat next to Jacob.

It was my first dinner of the semester. Conversation was minimal, but every now and again someone would ask a question. Dinner ended and the days went by.

**I'd love to hear your answers to the questions I put forward! It will all become clear in the next chapter. *Sad ghost noise* O.o**


End file.
